<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do by Paycheckgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287526">I Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl'>Paycheckgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, wedding cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect wedding takes a lot of planning. Luckily Tiger and Barnaby are on the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Venue (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kotetsu had asked <em>The </em>question, Barnaby’s main thoughts as he breathlessly managed to get out a “yes” were in the long term. Spending the rest of his life with the person he trusted and cared for the most. The person he loved. Making the quiet familiarity they had into something official. Truly being a part of Kotetsu’s family, and an official stepparent to Kaede. </p><p>He had <em> not </em> really given thought to the short term. The <em> how </em>of it all. So a week later when Kotetsu asked him if he had any thoughts about the venue, and Barnaby suggested a small courthouse wedding with Kotetsu’s family and a few of their friends present, he wasn’t really expecting Kotetsu to look absolutely appalled. </p><p>“Bunny,” he said with admonishment rich in his voice, “we cannot get married at a courthouse.” </p><p>Barnaby blinked blankly. “Of course we can. People do it all the time. Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone and have Judge Petrov hear some of your damage fines after we’re done.” </p><p>Kotetsu ignored the bait at the end of that statement (barely, there was the smallest hint of a little pout that crossed his face). “Sure people do it all the time,” he said, “but, Bunny. This is your first time getting married. Hopefully your only time. Don’t you want to do it right?” </p><p>Barnaby could only shrug. “I really don’t care about the wedding itself to be honest. I just want to marry you. I don’t need all the pomp and circumstance.” </p><p>Kotetsu smiled at him. </p><p>“Besides, it’s my first time, but you’ve done this before. I know big weddings are stressful and expensive. I know you hate parties and mingling people. I’m honestly surprised I’m the one on this side of the argument.” </p><p>“That’s different!” Kotetsu insisted. “I hate corporate parties. They’re all about schmoozing and work stuff. The unheroic parts of being a hero. The boring parts. Weddings are about celebrating your love with the people you love. That’s completely different! It just is!” </p><p>Barnaby wasn’t quite sold, but he knew when Kotetsu took this tone, the silly over passionate tone, he probably wasn’t about to win this argument through logic. He was going to <em> try, </em>nonetheless, because that was simply their thing. </p><p>Barnaby pushed the bridge of his glasses. “You also hate publicity. And a big wedding is practically just begging Agnes to turn the whole thing into a publicity stunt. And honestly I don’t think either of us wants that.” </p><p>Kotetsu actually considered that a second. They had been very careful to walk the line of giving the fans content that kept Agnes’ rating schemes at bay, while also keeping as much they could truly private about their relationship; something that was truly just for them. </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be ‘Agnes broadcast’ big! Just bigger than a courthouse! You’re right I don’t want that. But if we tell Agnes point blank we’re not ok with broadcast she’ll honor that... eventually.” </p><p>Well not quite, they’d have to get Ben to help them negotiate some kind of compromise, like releasing wedding photos in an exclusive somewhere or submitting some of their private videography after the fact for a special news broadcast, but Kotetsu was mostly right. </p><p>“And you’re right Bunny,” </p><p>Barnaby felt his eyebrows go up in disbelief. Those were words Barnaby didn’t hear often.</p><p>“I’ve done this before. But I want to do this again with you, for your first and (hopefully) only wedding the right way.” </p><p>“Is there really a right to have a wedding?” </p><p>“Yes! Well...no...I guess that just depends on what the couple wants. But a courthouse isn’t even big enough for everyone we’d want to celebrate with! Wouldn’t you want to invite the orphanage?” </p><p>Well, that was a good point. </p><p>Barnaby went through a mental checklist of friends and family. Kaede, Anju, and Muramasa. Katrina, Nathan, Antonio, Pao Lin, Keith, Ivan, Saito, Ben. Lloyds likely also had to be invited out of politeness if the list included Ben (which given his longtime friendship with Kotetsu, it had to). Also by the same token, their long suffering secretary (more as an apology, “here’s some food alcohol for dealing with us this long”).  And if the Apollon crew was invited that meant Agnes’ invite was to be expected. And if Agnes was invited did that mean Mary and Cain had to be invited too? The kids from the orphanage plus the nuns. It was adding up to more than could reasonably be expected to fit in a typical courthouse setting. </p><p>“Besides do you really think Nathan’s going to let us get away with doing a courthouse? If we don’t let Nathan do something involving ‘pizzaz’ for the big day, we are going to get burnt. Literally burnt.” </p><p>That...was also probably true. </p><p>“I...see your point.” Barnaby conceded. “But I still don’t want to do anything <em> big. </em>Maybe a small outdoor ceremony somewhere and a small reception at Justice Tower or even at the ceremony site?” </p><p>Kotetsu looked excited.</p><p>“Aww Bunny that’s a great idea!” </p><p>Barnaby grabbed for a pen and notepad, he bit the end of the pen in thought. This was going to require some planning. </p><p>“Do you want a traditional Japanese ceremony? Would that entail anything special for the venue?” </p><p>Kotetsu shook his head. “Tomoe and I did some of the traditional stuff (she insisted on some western style things like the dress to her parents—honestly fully traditional weddings aren’t even that common back in Japan anymore). I’d be ok incorporating some smaller traditions, but I want it to be about both of us and that just doesn’t feel <em> us. </em>I know I don’t want to do the full Shinto shrine and Shinto priest thing. Maybe just some crane shaped mizuhiki knots around the wedding favors or something.” </p><p>Barnaby nodded. “I’m guessing no Western priest then, either?” </p><p>“I mean if you can find one that isn’t going to moralize about the fact we’re guys, sure. Maybe the nuns at the orphanage know someone. It’d just...feel weird though? Neither of us are really religious in that way.” </p><p>Baranby wrote “Justice of the Peace” in large letters. He’d been kidding about Judge Petrov earlier but amused himself with the image of the stern faced judge standing between them. Something about the image felt comical for a reason Baranby couldn’t quite place, beyond even the Judge’s usually dour demeanor...In all honesty it’d probably be an officiant they hadn’t met before. </p><p>“It seems,” said Barnaby. “That a wedding done ‘the right way’, even a small one, has a lot of components.”</p><p>Kotetsu considered that. </p><p>“I guess it does. But planning is going to be so fun, Bunny!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Venue (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that actually shopping around for venues was not fun. Or at least, that it was a lot more work than Barnaby had anticipated, even having gone in expecting it to be a lot of work in the first place. </p><p>Barnaby had acquired a list of ceremony venues online. With Kotetsu’s help the two had eliminated anything that was a barn (Barnaby simply disliked the aesthetic) or a hotel (Kotetsu had the surprisingly good point that it might invite too many unwanted onlookers who were also guests there—including paparazzi), a location like a public park that could not be fully rented (for much the same reason as the hotel), or a church. </p><p>They were left with over 100 options (down from 500). </p><p>The daunting number of venues was making having the reception at the same spot more and more appealing. Barnaby had briefly thought of a ceremony at Justice Tower because he trusted the food and they had familiarity with the spot. But shuffling everyone away from one location to another, and having to deal with two separate bookings the day of, seemed like too much to handle. And he was growing more and more attached to the idea of an outdoor location (so long as it was secluded enough). Perhaps they could do the shower, rehearsal, or bachelor party there instead. Barnaby rubbed his temples as he realized he hadn’t even thought about it if they were going to have a shower, rehearsal or bachelor party (or parties plural?) yet. </p><p>“Maybe we need an outside perspective on this,” said Barnaby. “Call in Nathan for some insight.”</p><p>Kotetsu rubbed his beard in thought. “Not a bad idea.”</p><p>“Maybe Kaede too. I know we want to make sure she’s involved, and she might have a unique perspective.” </p><p>Kotetsu stared for a second, perhaps coming to terms with the fact that his daughter was now grown up enough to be trusted to help with something like this. Which was kind of pointless considering she’d also helped pick out Barnaby’s engagement ring, but Barnaby supposed he wasn’t going to begrudge Kotetsu for wanting his little girl to stay little. At least Kaede had recently grown out of the “dad don’t hug me, you’re embarrassing,” phase. Although only because Kotetsu had been...slightly less overzealous with his hugs. </p><p>They reconvened that weekend with Nathan and Kaede. Kaede helpfully took control of Baranby’s screen display and put up a PowerPoint labeled “vision board.” The first slide was what looked to be a screen shot of a Pinterest layout. </p><p>“These are outdoor wedding venues in Sternbild that can be privately rented. The pictures are from the venues during other events,” she explained proudly. She clicked the next slide which displayed a chart that seem to have multiple hyperlinks “and these are the costs and special things they offer.”  </p><p>Nathan nodded approvingly. “Not bad little Tiger Cub! When my company is putting together events we need a location scout for we do something similar. So professional!” </p><p>Kaede practically beamed at the compliment as she changing the slide back to the picture board so they could get a proper look. </p><p>“Oh hey!” Nathan exclaimed. “I own that building.” </p><p>The building in question was a dance club; Barnaby was pretty sure he’d seen it on the venue list and paid little attention to it due to the fact that the inside of the club was a bit too close to Nathan’s taste than his own or Kotetsu’s. However the picture Kaeade had pulled wasn’t of the inside of the club. It was the roof. Beautiful lighting. Tasteful flowers. Personally Barnaby would have wanted things to look a little more modern than the route the couple in the pictures went, but he could suddenly see himself there. See himself and Kotetsu there. A rooftop wedding just kind of made sense for them, didn’t it? They spent so much time up high and on rooftops. And the roof could easily be inaccessible to paparazzi below (there was always the risk of helicopters and blimps of course, but Barnaby didn’t think he’d mind that as much as a traditional wedding crasher). Yes, the idea was perfect. </p><p>“I love it!” Kotetsu said, bringing Barnaby out of his thoughts. “Getting married high up on a skyscraper. What do you think, Bunny?” </p><p>“I think we might have found the spot. Or at least the general idea.” </p><p>Nathan’s hands clasped together excitedly. </p><p>“I’ll have to have my secretary look into availability but I think I can work something out for you. Friends and family discount of course! Ohh. And seeing as no one on the probable guest list works normal hours anyways, we could do a Monday and not have to worry about clearing the club sense downstairs will be closed!” </p><p>The research side of Barnaby’s brain began to kick into gear as he thought about the logistics of the space. It was large enough that they could easily transform the roof from a ceremony to a reception. But they’d need certain decorations, and more importantly he’d need Kotetsu to agree to those decorations. For having gone into this not really caring about the Day, Barnaby now realized he was starting to care about every detail. He made a mental note to allow it totally consume his time, while also silently acknowledging he’d up until 1 am looking at wedding boards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cake Tasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cake tasting was as much about finding the desired cake vendor as it was about figuring out which flavor they wanted. And it acted as a bit of a test run when they did this again on a bigger scale for the catering offering. But Barnaby couldn’t help but notice Kotetsu’s childish glee about it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, however, surprised when Kotetsu’s first choice was not chocolate with chocolate filling and chocolate on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carrot Cake?” Barnaby asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a bite. He actually did like the crisp spices in the cake and accompanying cream cheese frosting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu smiled deviously. “I had a feeling you’d like it, Bunny!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization swept across Barnaby’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids aren’t going to want vegetables in their cake...you know how children’s palettes are considering that you have one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kid or the ‘palette’ of a kid?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But Bunny…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize if you commit to this bit then you have to have carrot cake shoved in your face, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby, oh so helpfully shoved a small piece towards Kotetsu’s mouth. Judging by the way Kotetsu wrinkled his nose as he involuntarily tasted the cake he hadn’t really considered that; Barnaby’s accusations about his taste might have been accurate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine no carrot cake,” he said, frosting now lining his mouth, and falling into his beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d liked red velvet and rich chocolate (“isn’t red velvet just chocolate dyed red?”). The vanilla was light and airy. The lemon cake was summer-y and bright. The spice cake reminded Barnaby of the carrot cake, but without the infernal reference attached to it. It really was a hard decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately they decided on a marble cake with a fudge filling and a classic, real buttercream frosting. The marble gave them the best of two flavors they’d like. The filling added some interest to the small layers. And the frosting could be dyed to their colors. The perfect cake. Which left but one detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vendor had a small catalogue of toppers that could be ordered if they decided against providing their own. Kotetsu’s mischievous glee returned when he happened to find, beyond the pages depicting traditional human toppers and abstract designs, a chibi style bunny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby felt he had never glared at his partner harder. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wedding Theme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through hours of research Barnaby was fairly certain he’d adequately curated an aesthetic he was happy with. There was only one problem: his partner was not happy with it. </p><p>“Bunny, we’re getting married, not being marched into a corporate Christmas holiday party from hell,” Kotetsu had whined. </p><p>They’d agreed early to incorporate their green and red color scheme. Sadly that seemed to be the only thing regarding the theming and decor they could agree on. Barnaby liked sleek modern lines and minimalism. The more he researched the more he liked the “modern” wedding aesthetic. Kotetsu did not. Kotetsu liked stuff. Stuff that was cozy and a decades away from truly being considered “vintage”. Barnaby noticed that Kotetsu seem to prefer things that fell into the “shabby chic” style but also pulled from several other wedding aesthetics, and other aesthetics in general, including what kids on the Internet seemed to refer to as “grandmacore”. Mismatched plates. Traditional rose bouquets. Ribbons on everything. Mason Jars. It was a lot. </p><p>“Let’s just make a chart,” suggest Barnaby. I’ll put what I like and what I absolutely do not into two columns. You do the same. We’ll pick what we both put in the “like category”. And eliminate what we both put in the dislike category. We’ll still have to compromise some, some but it’ll be over less. Deal?” </p><p>Kotetsu considered. “Deal.” </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Barnaby’s list</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Like</strong> </p><ul>
<li>White accent flowers </li>
<li>White accents </li>
<li>MINIMALISM </li>
<li>Modern </li>
<li>Fairy lights for optimal rooftop lighting </li>
<li>Lantern accents </li>
<li>A white aisle runner </li>
<li>Centerpieces incorporating both flowers and abstract design </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Dislike</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Mismatched decor </li>
<li>Wooden barn aesthetic </li>
<li>Mason Jars </li>
<li>Shabby Chic </li>
<li>Brown accent colors </li>
</ul><p><strong>*** Kotetsu’s List</strong> 🐅 <strong>***</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Like</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Stuff that looks like it belongs in a wedding </li>
<li>Those cool hanging lights from the picture </li>
<li>Tiger Lillies 🐯</li>
<li>Roses 🌹 </li>
<li>Those cool old wood signs </li>
<li>Lantern lights for the roof </li>
<li>Old timey jars </li>
<li>Vintage </li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Dislike</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>The decorations that feel like they belong in the office building </li>
<li>Anything from that doesn’t have color in it </li>
<li>Stuff that feels cold </li>
<li>all those weird shaped center pieces </li>
</ul><p>“Kotetsu,” Barnaby said with a sigh, “what does ‘stuff that belongs in a wedding’ even mean?” </p><p>“You know wedding stuff! Like flower pedals and ribbons and stuff!” </p><p>Barnaby pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Look, we both like lanterns! And fairy lights are what those lights in the picture are called, right? See, compromise! We both like those!” </p><p>“Maybe we should hire a decorating coordinator,” Barnaby signed in defeat. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>